


Four Times Sex With The Winter Soldier Sucked

by AmySear



Series: The Foster Sister and the Soldier [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes' Baby Mama, Could be Reader/James Bucky Barnes if you replace yourself with the OC, F/M, Jane Foster's Little Sister, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sometimes sex sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmySear/pseuds/AmySear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you can’t have mind blowing sex ALL the time. Even if you are fucking the Winter Soldier. Shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lab Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from Marvel. This story takes place in my series universe. It can be read independently of the series for fun, or you are welcome to read up on the background. This story crossed my mind as I was reading some smut and had the thought that sex with a superhero can’t be perfect ALL the time. Please enjoy and thanks for reading!

Amy Foster, little sister to the amazing Jane Foster (woman of Thor!), had many adventures with her sister and the Avengers crew. Her first adventure was when she was brought to Stark Tower to help Captain America himself on a mission involving history. Long story short, her mission earned her a place in the tower as the informal historian on staff. It basically meant she got to hangout more with her sister and her new BFF Darcy. This first adventure also landed her in the bed of James “Bucky” Barnes seeing as how she fucked Bucky Barnes on a regular basis and was kinda his fiancé (she was still working on conquering her fear of marriage!). Oh, and he also knocked her up and she gave birth to their son, Donald “Donny” Barnes. Really, she was an important part to national security when she was keeping the Winter Soldier happy. But the adventure she was currently experiencing was an adventure she had the luck of NOT experiencing before…until now. A lab fucking lockdown.

“Well, we have some time now. Embarrassing sex stories to make me feel better about my own insecurities…..GO,” Tony Stark ordered as he pointed to a petite brunette woman.

Jane Foster rolled her eyes at him. “Tony, now is not the time for shenanigans. We are stuck in here until the air is cleared and sanitized. That could be another three hours! This is awful!” the astrophysicist whined as she folded her arms like a petulant child. 

“JARVIS is running a scan of the corridor. Everyone has been alerted that we are okay. We just have to wait for the dust to settle,” Bruce Banner replied as he cleaned his glasses on his shirt. 

20 minutes earlier Tony Stark decided to play with chemicals to try to create sex pollen that he read about in fanfictions online. Needless to say it didn’t quite work out. The SCIENCE! group managed to make a run for the back safe room when the mixture began to bubble. They heard it explode behind them. Now they were playing the waiting game while the air got scrubbed. 

“I picked the best day to visit you assholes,” Amy Foster grumbled as she settled back into her chair. 

“At least it makes the day exciting?” Darcy Lewis offered with a shrug. “It was nice of you to have lunch with us lab assistants and mad scientists.”

The redheaded Foster snorted in reply. “Good thing I never bring Donny down here. Hopefully Steve and Bucky are doing okay watching him alone!” 

Jane gave an accusatory glance to Tony. “You and your damn sex pollen obsession! Pepper told you to stop reading those stories online. Steve and Bucky are gonna kick your ass when this is over! And Thor will too when he is planet-side!” 

The older scientist shrugged. “I was just curious if sex pollen could really exist. Obviously I was wrong. And please, I’ve gotten used to the threats seeing as how the geriatric super soldiers are two of the most uptight golden boys I’ve ever met. They still can’t stand toe to toe with me in my suit. Which brings me back to my original prompt….the theme for this day seems to be sex so let us pass the time with embarrassing sex stories….GO!” 

This time he pointed to Darcy who cocked an eye-brow in annoyance. Her face made Bruce chuckle. “I don’t think Steve Rogers would appreciate his girlfriend talking about their sex life,” Dr. Banner said with an amused smile. 

Stark moaned loudly in exasperation so it echoed in the small room. “For the love of Thor, someone needs to tell some sort of story to pass the time. I’m not gonna stop yelling until someone starts!” 

With that, the genius-billionaire-philanthropist started to let out a loud bellow. All the occupants in the room clapped their hands over their ears. 

“Ugh fine! I’ll share!” the younger Foster shouted loudly over Stark. “Just fucking stop yelling!!”

“Amy!” Jane chided immediately.

“Finally! I knew robocock couldn’t be perfect all the time!” Darcy gave a devious smile. 

“Uhh, I’m pretty sure Sergeant Barnes wouldn’t want you sharing these stories either…” Dr. Banner said in a hesitant voice. 

“Let the woman speak! We are stuck here for hours….may as well have fun!” Stark ordered as he leaned forward in rapt attention. 

Amy smiled and rubbed her face in embarrassment. “I’m only sharing because I got a big fucking mouth and if I don’t tell someone this shit I’m going to explode. Plus, I can’t stand the sound of Stark’s voice. Darcy doesn’t even know these stories. But no telling!!! If Bucky finds out I told you this shit, he will go full-blown Winter Soldier on your asses and mine!” 

This time the group nodded and ignored their earlier concerns, more interested now in knowing how the Winter Soldier could possibly mess up in the bedroom.  
The younger Foster took a deep breath. “I have four stories. Four top secret stories where sex went terribly, horribly wrong. The first one happened two days ago…….” 

“What happened?” Tony demanded with wide eyes. 

Amy sighed and squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment. “My son….sweet baby Donny…. caught us….well,……fucking.”

The room was silent before the group burst in laughter. 

Darcy Lewis adjusted her glasses as she wiped the drool from her laughter off her face. “Wait….wait….ohmygod….can’t breathe….say that again?” she sputtered in a high pitched voice as the giggling stifled her breathing. 

Amy Foster hung her head in shame. “My infant caught us having sex,” she repeated in a monotone voice. 

There was a hand slamming down on a table in amusement behind her as Tony cackled like a witch. “What the fuck? How did your nine month old catch you fucking??”

Amy grimaced slightly and began her story………………

***********  
2 days earlier……..

Bucky had just gotten back from a mission in Canada with Steve. Something about checking on some ‘enhanced’ people. Amy wasn’t really sure what it was about. All she knew was that she was fucking HORNY, and she needed Bucky to get out of his usual brooding moods after his mission. 

Their son just laid down for a nap. Amy knew she had a small window of time----maybe just two hours----to seduce the former HYDRA assassin. When she came out of the nursery she found the soldier reading through some old newspaper articles Darcy got him and Steve from her recent library visit. A headline caught her eye…..’Captain America and the Howling Commandos Lead the Fight’. The redhead’s eyes widened. Nothing like World War II to kill a libido! She needed to intervene quickly!

She shimmed her way behind the soldier so she could wrap her arms around his shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on his neck. She inhaled deeply to absorb his manly evergreen scent. “Baby, give the paper a break for me, will ya?” she asked sweetly. 

“In a second….just want to get through this article,” the super soldier replied back nonchalantly. 

The redhead pouted but refused to give up. “I promise I’ll make it worth your time, Sergeant,” she whispered seductively in his ear. 

That got Sergeant Barnes’ attention. “Got something to tell me, beautiful?” Bucky Barnes replied as he swiveled around in his chair to face his woman. 

Amy bit her lip seductively as she sashayed backward toward the couch. “More like something to show you, soldier. Was hoping a dame like me could make a guy like you feel good for a little bit….” She ran a hand down her side for good measure. 

The Winter Soldier hummed low his appreciation. “Is that so?” he followed her over to the couch. “How you gonna do that, dollface?” 

Like a tiger in the brush, Amy pounced on him in a desperate kiss. She kept pushing against him until he was sitting down on the couch. She kneeled down so her head was in between his knees. Bucky hissed as she unzipped his pants and pulled out his already semi-hard cock. “Like this,” she smiled devilishly before she wrapped her mouth around his manhood. 

“Fuck, baby,” the Winter Soldier groaned as she began stroking his cock as her head bobbed up and down. He allowed her to pleasure him for only a minute or so before he ripped her mouth off of him. “Can’t wait no more. Need to hear those pretty little lips moaning my name.” 

“No foreplay, Bucky. I’m desperate for a fucking. Please. Cock inside me now,” the younger Foster begged as she tore off her clothes. 

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” her fiancé replied as he positioned her on her knees on their living room carpet. 

In one second he was inside her and she groaned at the sensation she had missed for what seemed like an eternity (but more like a week really). “Fuck me hard, Bucky. Make me yours,” Amy stammered in between his thrusts. He was fucking her so quickly that her breasts were jiggling back and forth. 

“Gladly,” a raspy voice replied as she felt a metal arm twist in her hair to bring her head up. While still inside her, he flipped her around so she was on her back. He leaned forward to grab her mouth in a wet kiss where their tongues danced around his thrusting. She moaned as he hooked her legs over the crook of his elbow so he could go even deeper.

Amy’s eyes were closed as she was lost in the sensations. She was so close. She opened her eyes to engage in some more dirty talk when she saw brown eyes staring back at her. Brown eyes like Bucky. But brown eyes that didn’t belong to Bucky. Realization hit her like a brick.

“Donny!” she screamed as she shoved Bucky off her to hurriedly cover her naked body. 

Bucky was stunned only for a moment before recovering quickly to assess the threat. He pulled on his boxers and immediately went into soldier mode as he scanned the room. 

“Baby boy! What are you doing out of bed?” Amy chided as she rushed over naked to lift her child from the floor. 

“Dadadada,” the infant babbled back as he smiled at Bucky. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, our kid just saw us fucking,” the younger Foster began freaking out.

The Winter Soldier furrowed his brow. “I’m more concerned about how he got out of the crib.” He walked over to his fiancé and son and quickly inspected the infant. Donny seemed perfectly happy and injury free. 

“He’s just like his father! He’s a goddamn escape artist,” Amy hissed back as she picked up the rest of the clothes from the floor to let Donny down to crawl around. 

“Smart boy,” Bucky smiled proudly. 

Amy gave him a dirty look. “No, not smart boy! We can’t have a kid who escapes a crib. We will never get a good night sleep again!”

The Winter Soldier shrugged. He pulled his pants and shirt back on and sat down on the carpet where Donny had found some of his blocks to play with. “I don’t sleep that well anyway.” 

“Yeah, good thing you’re gone on missions most of the time where I can lose out on the sleep with the baby,” the redhead sassed back. 

Bucky cocked a brow and stood up from the ground in one smooth movement. “Future Mrs. James Barnes, are you being bratty? ‘Cause I have ways to handle that….” he threatened in a low tone. 

“Oh fuck you,” Amy sneered back as she laid out Donny’s favorite blanket on the carpet. 

Suddenly she felt a hand on her hip and another on her ass as Bucky yanked her closer to him. “I think that’s the problem…..” he murmured low in her ear. “Someone needs to get fucked hard and cum screaming my name.” 

“No,” Amy denied lamely. 

A small grin began to form on Bucky’s face. “Don’t worry, sweet girl. I’ll take care of you later.” 

Amy didn’t reply but instead pulled on her clothes with a disappointed frown so she could sit down on the floor next to her son. Bucky winked at her, ruffled the tuffy hair on Donny’s head, and returned back to his seat at the kitchen table where he was reading the paper.

********

“And did he?” Tony Stark asked immediately after Amy finished her story. 

The redhead shook her head sadly. “Not yet. Yesterday he was touring somewhere in Brooklyn with Steve and tonight Jane was gonna babysit Donny for us with Thor but he’s probably gonna be all freaked out over this lab lockdown and won’t want us to be separated.” 

“You know, babies that young don’t understand sex. They just see shapes,” Bruce offered with a shrug.

“I know,” Amy replied. “But it’s not right to have sex in front of my son. It’s just weird!” 

“I would’ve felt the exact same,” Jane agreed.

Darcy was still laughing when Amy’s eyes found her. “I think it’s fucking hilarious,” her friend began. “But I think you can do better than that. What is your next story?” 

The younger Foster cringed at the memory that popped in her head. “Okay, my next story is from a few weeks ago after that whole cheating thing Darcy and I freaked out about. Bucky’s been really intent on getting me pregnant again. Like a lot. Which is weird because he couldn’t hold Donny at first, but now he wants a million kids.”

“It’s a natural desire for males especially to procreate with their woman. Our brains are hardwired that way,” Dr. Banner explained.

“Like building an army,” Tony’s eyes glazed over for a moment.

“Oh fuck no, the world can’t stand more Tony Stark’s,” Darcy shuddered at the image. 

“Well, like I was saying,” Amy said loudly over the interruption, “Bucky and me have been using condoms or the old fashioned pull-out method seeing as how I can apparently get pregnant even when on birth control. Darcy and Steve learned from my lesson,” she rolled her eyes as Darcy barked a laugh and gave a thumbs up. “Well,” Amy continued, “A few weeks ago Bucky and I were actually having some alone time when Darcy and Steve wanted to spend a day with Donny……”


	2. Slipped the Mind

The Winter Soldier may have been programmed for top secret assassinations and otherwise major ass-kicking, but the man was eating her out as if he were made for it. For being brainwashed and frozen during the sexual revolution of the 60’s and 70’s, James Buchanan Barnes sure knew how to bury his tongue in pussy. 

Bucky waited until Amy cried out above him when she came before he stopped the assault on her ladyparts. “Come here, sweetheart,” he whispered hot against her neck. “Wanna feel you cum again around my cock.” 

Amy allowed Bucky to gently pull her on top of him so she could straddle him. She groaned as his slid inside her. “Feels so good,” she whimpered as she lazily rode him up and down. 

“You feel good too, doll….I wanna see that belly grow with my baby again. You want that too, beautiful?” his words echoed in the room as she nodded lazily. Her mind briefly registered a faint unease, knowing she wanted to disagree with the question. But she was too focused on how good his thick cock felt inside of her. 

“Good girl….my beautiful baby mama,” he groaned and tightened the grip on her hips. Bucky flipped them over so he was on top of her with her legs pulled over his shoulders. 

Amy’s mind barely registered the change in position when her mind went blank and she saw stars as she dug her hands tighter around the bedsheets with a cry as she came again. As she came down from her high, she felt Bucky’s hands entwine with hers on the bedsheets as he began thrusting faster.

A flutter of arousal coursed through her as she realized her man was going to cum soon. Usually that was her favorite part, especially when he got rough and wanton with his desire. But this time her eyes flew open in realization as his previous words registered with her. 

An image of a crying baby and her screaming during birth with Tony Stark in yellow rubber gloves entered her mind. 

“Oh my god, I can’t get pregnant again!” she yelled as Bucky had started his piston thrusting just as he was getting ready to cum inside of her.

It all happened too fast. Amy didn’t thrust her hips up to meet his. Instead, she moved them to the side so Bucky slipped out. His hips were already moving back down when he slipped out, but instead of thrusting into her, he jammed his hard-on straight into the harder mattress. 

Immediately he cursed and grabbed his junk with both hands. Line after line of Russian expletives were coming out of his mouth as he laid back on the bed with his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Oh fuck! Fuck baby! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Amy stammered, though she was half-biting back a laugh at seeing her usual stony-faced fiancé rolling around in pain with a bright red face. 

“Don’t you fucking laugh!” he growled angrily as if he could read her mind. 

“Oh shit! Oh fuck! I’ll be right back! I’ll get something that helps!” the redhead jumped up naked from the bed and ran out of the bedroom to the kitchen. She pulled open the freezer to grab a sandwich bag full of ice cubes. 

The younger Foster was trying desperately to keep the laughter in, but found herself snickering and biting her lip as she scooped the cubes in the bag. She closed the freezer door and jumped back to find Bucky staring back at her through narrowed eyes. He had his boxers on and a deadly look on his face. He snatched the ice pack from her hand.

“Baby, I’m sorry!” Amy tried to stifle the smile threatening on her face. “I panicked!” she cuddled against him in a tight hug. “I promise I’ll be ready soon. I want Donny to have siblings. But I’m not ready right now. Forgive me?”

The Winter Soldier looked at her for a moment before rolling his eyes. “Next time, don’t say yes when you don’t mean yes,” he muttered as he took a few careful steps to the couch. 

“Don’t ask me in the middle of trying to orgasm,” the redhead muttered under her breath. 

Bucky ignored her sass and instead sighed loudly as he placed the ice pack on his junk. His fiancé followed him over to the couch. “If I give you a blowjob will it help the pain?” the younger Foster asked with a shrug. 

“Doll, it’s best if you don’t talk for a while,” the Winter Soldier mumbled back. Amy tried to hide her grin. Instead she turned on the television, and leaned against the comfy couch cushion.

\- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“So THAT’S why Bucky was walking so stiff when you and him picked up Donny that time!!! And here Steve and I were joking that you fucked him too hard. Oh my Thor, this is classic! The things I am discovering!!” the tears were rolling down Darcy’s cheeks as she continued laughing. 

Bruce shifted slightly in his seat. “That can hurt,” he mumbled. All eyes turned to him. “So I’ve heard,” he hastily added. 

“Giving the ol’ soldier cock-burn. Not cool, Mini Foster,” Tony sputtered in between his laughs. 

Even Amy’s sister couldn’t contain her laughter. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh, but that is really bad. Like REALLY bad, Ames! Poor guy!”

“Well I wasn’t gonna get pregnant again! I had no choice!” the younger Foster sister defended weakly. 

“I have no idea what story could top that,” Dr. Banner said with a shake of his head. “It’s wrong on so many levels.” 

The redhead cocked an eye-brow at Bruce’s challenge. “Oh, Dr. Banner. I haven’t even begun to start. Remember, sex with the Winter Soldier is fucking amazing 99% of the time. But that 1% has some crazy, fucked up stories!” 

“Allright then, Mini-Foster. What’s your third story?” Tony challenged as he folded his arms and leaned forward like a camper around a campfire. 

Amy Foster laughed to herself as a memory popped into her mind. “Well, this next story starts when I got, well, a little….obsessed….with a new television show…..”


	3. Outlander Obsessed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if you are familiar with the show Outlander, but that is the show referenced in the Chapter. I know many housewives who are obsessed with the show!

Amy Foster usually didn’t watch so much television. Before she met Darcy Lewis, she was content spending her time at bars with cocktails. But her new brunette BFF had a special relationship with Netflix that Darcy demanded everyone be a part of. Even Steve and Bucky spent a fair amount of time watching television as they recovered side-by-side on the couch after missions. Amy dipped her toe in television-watching after Donny was born while she fed him on the couch……but now, well, Amy Foster was practically cheating on her fiancé with television shows while he was at work. 

She had begged Bucky to watch her new favorite show with her. “BUCKY!” she exclaimed one morning with her hands splayed on the granite countertop. “It’s about a woman who goes back in time and then falls in love with a Highlander and has to adjust to life in eighteenth century Scotland. Scotland, for christ’s sake! How does that seem boring to you??” 

The Winter Soldier simply shrugged noncommittally with his son held against his hip as he cooked breakfast. “Doesn’t seem interesting, doll. Maybe Lewis or Steve will watch it with you.” 

“But I want to watch it with my soldier,” she mumbled back in a defeated tone. “Steve already watches Darcy’s shows with her.” 

Sergeant Barnes smirked and pulled his woman in a one armed hug. “I’m glad the punk is spending so much time watching the boob-tube. I’ve got more important things to do than watching television between this little partner,” he bounced Donny in his arms, “And keeping my extremely sexy fiancé satisfied in the bedroom.”

Amy couldn’t argue with his logic there…..he was an amazing father to their infant AND the man DID keep her more than satisfied in the bedroom. But how would she explain that this show was practically foreplay and turned her on like nobody’s business?? 

One day Donny was sleeping in the other room when Amy Foster watched an episode of her Scottish show while Bucky was out training new SHIELD recruits. This had become her new routine. But suddenly the episode made a sharp right and went in a direction she never expected. The Scottish man was demanding that his new bride bend over the bed to have her bare ass whipped since she did not obey his previous orders. Naturally his bride refused and a chase ensued where the bride ultimately got the punishment she deserved. At first Amy felt like she should feel disgusted……but then the wetness and heat between her legs was growing more pronounced by the minute. She was definitely turned on, and felt an immediate need to try everything she just saw with Bucky. As she watched the characters on television writhe and moan in pain and ecstasy, she picked up her phone and called her sister. 

“Jane, I know you’re busy and at work. I will cut the chase. I need you to babysit Donny later. It’s important.”

“What are you----oh……good! You’re finally taking me and Thor up on our offer! You and Bucky finally getting a date night?” her sister questioned back. 

“Something like that….” Amy smiled to herself. “I’ll drop Donny off at your place after you get off work. It’ll only be a few hours. Thanks!” 

“No problem!”

After Amy hung up the phone, she got to work straight away on her plan. Now that people knew she was the main squeeze to the Winter Soldier, it was even harder for her to leave the tower to go on a simple shopping trip. A shopping trip for a sex toy would be even more challenging! After a mortifying conversation with Pepper over the phone asking her assistance in what Amy wanted to order (and Pepper’s promise of non-judgement and delivery), the redhead quickly took a shower to get ready for her evening. She fed and dressed her child and dropped Donny off at Jane’s apartment two floors up with a kiss and a promise to be back later. 

Bucky Barnes got back to his apartment later that evening after a long day of training to find the lights dim and the sound of the television echoing in the silent space. His brow furrowed, and he slipped a carefully hidden knife in his palm as he took slow steps to investigate the unusual circumstances. 

He stood at the doorway to the living room area to find his woman clad only in a long undershirt and nothing else (he judged that based on the way she was scissoring her legs open and shut!). The Winter Soldier almost wanted to roll his eyes as he saw a very intense sex scene playing on the television from the Scottish show his dame was crazy about. But it was obviously turning her on, so why fight it?

“Donny?” he questioned simply as he caught on to what his woman had planned. 

“With my sister for a while,” the younger Foster replied with a cocked brow. 

Now it was Bucky’s turn to smirk. “I like your surprises, sweetheart,” his Brooklyn accent broke through as he began unzipping his jacket and un-doing his belt. 

“I have an even bigger surprise for you, baby,” Amy purred as she bit her lip and accepted Bucky’s metal arm to get pulled into his now-naked torso. 

Instantly their mouths were connected. Both of them were breathing hard through their noses as they led each other in a blind migration to the bedroom. Bucky had lifted his fiancé up and now had her legs wrapped around his waist. He went to lay her down on the large king bed when he found a long white box occupying the space. His eyes furrowed and he broke the kiss as Amy slowly let go of his lips with her teeth. 

“What’s that, doll?” he asked slowly as he eyed the box as though it contained a bomb. 

Amy rolled her eyes. Typical Mr. Vigilance. “It’s a box, Bucky. It has a surprise inside.” She smiled devilishly and quickly pulled off the lid. Inside was what looked to be a brown riding crop.   
She looked up at the Winter Soldier with a shit-eating grin while he looked at her like she had gone insane. 

“And?” he prompted after a moment of silence. 

“Bucky! It’s like a whip. I saw it on my Scottish show. The wife didn’t listen to her husband and so her husband had to punish her…” Amy said with a smirk as she twirled the leather in her hands. 

Suddenly the throbbing erection in Bucky’s pants slowly began to deflate when he realized what she wanted him to do. He stared blankly at her. “Doll, I’m not going to hit you.”

“It’s not hitting! It’s more like spanking!” she replied defensively. 

“I’ve spanked you before, but I’m not going to use a whip to do it,” a rough voice replied back. 

“Not even if I deserve it? I did something very naughty yesterday that I should confess….” The redhead mock-sighed in a sing-song voice. 

“No, not even if you----wait, what did you do?” the Winter Soldier narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

Amy grinned. “I was very, very naughty and pulled my vibrator out of its hiding place from the shoebox in the closet where I told you I would never touch it again if you are home. Instead I fucked myself with it after watching my show and went to bed early….” 

Bucky frowned in annoyance. So that’s why she wasn’t in the mood to fuck when he got home late last night! “Where is that damn thing? I’m going to fucking destroy it,” he muttered as he turned around for the closet. 

“Wait!” Amy grabbed his arm to get him back to the game at hand. “Don’t take your anger out on my poor vibrator. I need that for when you go on missions! Punish me instead!” 

“I ain’t gonna beat my woman. Vibrator is gonna be mine now to hide until you deserve to use it again,” the super soldier replied in a gruff voice. 

Amy quickly saw the train going down the wrong tracks with his lack of enthusiasm and vengeance aimed toward her vibrator. “It isn’t beating me, Bucky! It doesn’t hurt! It’ll be fun. You can hit anywhere,” she replied as she pulled off her shirt to distract him from the closet. “Watch, I’ll show you!”

And with that, before he could raise an arm to stop her, Amy Foster had brandished the leather crop and slapped herself as hard as she could. She was really aiming for her left thigh, but significantly misjudged the size of her breasts these days and ended up landing most of the blow on her left breast, particularly her nipple. 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST ON A CRACKER!” she screamed as she dropped the crop as if it were a red hot poker and grabbed her wounded area. 

Bucky took a moment to close his eyes in a silent wince before rushing forward to help her. His fiancé took his cold metal hand and forced it to close around her breast like a human ice-pack. “That was a terrible idea,” she sniffled as she covered eyes as she still winced in pain, “The show made it seem much more appealing!”

“Doll, don’t take sex ideas from television shows,” the Winter Soldier said in a serious tone, though the corners of his mouth threatened to curve in a smile. “Let me see you for a second.” 

The younger Foster allowed him to remove his hand to check her now-red-and very-inflamed-looking-breast. He grunted in approval.“ ’s not too bad. It’ll feel better in a little bit. C’mon. Let’s go lay down for a while and then we can get Donny.”

Amy begrudgingly allowed him to escort her from the room with his metal hand still on her breast. She gave one last kick to the riding crop as she walked by. “Punishment for the sassenach my ass!” she mumbled under her breath. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Oh god, I can’t breathe!!!” Jane was the first to exclaim in between laughs when her sister finished her third story. “That was what you wanted to do that time I babysat?? By watching Donny I enabled you to punish yourself?”

“Wow, Mini-Foster. That is some pretty big BDSM tendencies there! What happened to your vibrator?” Tony chimed in as he handed Jane a tissue to wipe her tears. 

“The asshole took it! He has it hidden somewhere and only lets me use it if he thinks he will be longer than a week on a mission,” Amy grumbled back.

“No wonder you laughed when Bucky hurt himself later,” Dr. Banner chuckled thoughtfully. 

Darcy’s face was so red from laughing that she looked like she had been in the sun all day. “I’m just dying here. DYING. I have a vivid imagination and pictured every moment of this exchange. I can’t believe I am only finding out about this now.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask what the last story could be,” Stark said with an exaggerated shiver. 

Amy Foster laughed along with her friends before shaking her head. “Believe me, if you thought THAT was embarrassing, just wait until you hear this one. Sex toys and me don’t have a good relationship with each other……”


	4. Great Balls of Metal

James Buchanan Barnes was a kinky bastard. Always had been, and it looks like he always would be. In his pre-Donny world after he and Amy Foster first got together and were still living with Steve and Darcy, one of his favorite things to do was try something different with sex. He was known back in his day for dancing the dames into bed, but it was all just missionary, vanilla sex positions. Back then it was just exciting to have a woman in bed! 

His current lady was….well, nothing like he had ever experienced before. She was a wildcat. And not saying she was loose, but she had been in previous relationships. She knew how to fuck, and she knew how to enjoy herself. She wasn’t some good Catholic gal from Brooklyn who saw sex as something she would have to atone for. No, Amy was adventurous and strong and had a sex drive just as high as him. Which was good, ‘cause there was no way she was fucking anyone else but him for the rest of their lives!!! So being with Amy gave him some room to expand his sexual horizons.

One evening he was nuzzling against her soft back under their crisp white sheets after an afternoon of sex and cuddling and movies. “Doll,” Bucky began by whispering in the redhead’s ear. “I got a surprise for you….” 

“Mmm?” the younger Foster hummed as she turned over to face her new lover. “What kind of surprise? We should be getting up soon to go to Pepper’s birthday dinner.”

The Winter Soldier looked mischievous with his cocky smile and metal hand rubbing circles on her hip. “We will…..but I want to show you something.” 

Amy Foster cocked an eye-brow. “Soldier, it better not be what I think you mean. We’ve already had sex three times today, and I don’t have your super stamina.” 

She erupted into a fit of giggles as Bucky playfully lunged toward her with a growl but instead nipped at her neck. “I could never get tired of being inside you, sweetheart. And if you play my game, I think you’ll feel the same.”

That got her attention. “What game?” she asked suspiciously as Bucky sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed to reach inside their bedside drawer that normally kept their condoms and lube. He pulled out a purple rectangular box. 

“Ohh, got a diamond necklace for me in there?” Amy laughed as she reached for the box. 

Bucky playfully slapped her hands away as he opened the box for her. Inside, on a bed of red silk, where two medal balls about the size of larger bouncy balls. Amy, being one of the millions of women who read a book entitled _Fifty Shades of Grey_ knew immediately what those were. She began blushing and laughing at the idea the Winter Soldier was proposing. “So let me get this straight. You want me to put those inside me?”

Sergeant Barnes grinned devilishly. “I want to put these inside of you to wear all night at Pepper’s dinner.” 

“No!” Amy replied immediately. “That’s messed up! I’m not walking around with those all night!”

“Why not? You know what they do, right? They get that sweet little pussy throbbing for me all night…..every little movement will have the balls vibrate inside you….and when I finally fuck you later after we pull them out, you’ll cum so hard that you will probably pass out and go straight to sleep.” He said each of those words in between kisses along her collarbone and neck. 

Amy could already feel her ladyparts responding to his dirty talk. Bucky smiled a grin of a man on Christmas morning, as he used his fingers to stimulate her more so he could slip the balls inside her. 

“Holy shit!!” the redhead sputtered as he slipped both balls inside. All she had done was leaned forward a little bit, but it sent a tingle immediately up her spine as her vagina walls clenched. 

“Good, doll?” Bucky asked nonchalantly as he broke himself away from her arms to start his all-night teasing game. 

“Too much!” she groaned back as she crawled toward the edge of the bed to climb off.

The Winter Soldier chuckled. “Start getting dressed, sweetheart. The sooner we make our appearance, the sooner we can get home….”

That got Amy moving pretty dang fast.

** 

The napkin covering her face in the pretense of wiping her eyes from laughing at Stark’s joke was really Amy’s way to cover up another moan. Her green eyes found Bucky’s who was looking cool, calm, and collected. 

That fucking bastard!! How much longer could she stand this?? She had these metal sex balls inside her vagina for like three hours already. Each time they moved it felt like a mini orgasm. She was so hypersensitive that she hesitated to touch or get near anyone for the fear that the slightest brush would make her thrash around in ecstasy! 

It was after the dessert course where everyone was excusing themselves to the sitting area that Bucky finally locked burning eyes with Amy. The younger Foster practically whimpered a plea for mercy.   
The Winter Soldier jerked his head to the right toward the hallway. “We’ll be right there,” he mumbled to Steve’s questioning glance. The Cap took one look at a frazzled looking Amy and a calm Bucky and raised a disapproving brow, but walked away with a small smile on his face. 

“C’mere, doll,” Bucky whispered as he softly took her hand and pulled her into a nearby bathroom. 

Once the door was clicked shut Amy launched herself at the super soldier. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” she begged in between kisses as her hands clawed at his torso and then belt to pull his pants down. 

“Fuck, sweetheart. Give me a second!” Bucky chuckled as Amy now began pulling down her underwear. Seeing his woman in a frenzy for him got Bucky’s cock hard enough. He was ready to put her out of her misery. When he finally slid his cock in her she moaned so loudly that he covered her mouth with his hand to “shh” her so the occupants in the apartment would not hear them. 

It only took a few measly minutes of thrusting for Amy to shudder around his cock. She buried her face in his neck to quiet her cries as she came. Bucky was quick to follow with a groan in her hair as he pumped himself deep in her. They stood for a minute or so to catch their breath after their quick coupling. Amy leaned her forehead on Bucky’s shoulder while her ass rested on the sink. Her legs were still wrapped around her boyfriend’s waist. 

“Love you, Buck,” she mumbled into his neck. 

“Love you too, doll,” she heard the Winter Soldier whisper back.

A small smile began to inch on the younger Foster’s face, content in the knowledge that this soldier loved her, she just a silly, normal – OH MY FUCKING GOD THE METAL BALLS!!!

The thought screamed in her brain and made her yelp in surprise. She shoved Bucky off of her (he moved like, an inch. Damn stud!) and immediately shoved two fingers in her vagina. 

The Winter Soldier opened his mouth to question her sudden eagerness for round two before he realized what she was going for. “Shit,” he muttered as he pushed her fingers aside to shove his own metal fingers in. “Stand up,” he ordered as the redhead began sputtering phrases like “Oh fuck me” and “Get it out!” and “It’s stuck in my intestines!!” 

“Doll, not sure if you had anatomy class before, but there is nothing up there but a uterus. It’s not going anywhere,” Bucky soothed as he continued probing with his fingers. 

“That’s fucking fantastic. I’ll just have a metal balled baby then---ouch, Bucky! That hurts!” Amy hissed back as she felt his metal fingers try to surge deeper. 

Bucky hummed angrily before yanking his two fingers out of his girlfriend. Amy tried hopping up and down with no success. She felt the tears of panic and frustration pool in her eyes before she began to sniffle. “Oh my god. I can’t go the hospital like this. And I can’t face everyone out there. This is so embarrassing!” A small avalanche of tears released. Bucky moved his arms out to hug her before Amy slapped his hands away. “This is your fault!” she whined angrily. “You had to come up with a kinky idea and now I’m stuck with shit in me!”

Sergeant Barnes rolled his eyes and pulled the redhead tight against him. “Amy,” he began calmly. “You need to relax. Once you relax, the muscles will stop contracting and I can get them out.”

“Yeah, how will you do that?” she questioned angrily as she wiped the tears away. 

Bucky eyed the large bathroom before walking over to a nearby towel rack. He broke off a piece of thin circular metal from a decorate towel rod. “Hold still,” he ordered. 

Amy whimpered and braced her hands on his shoulders. “Bucky,” she griped anxiously as he began to probe her with the tool.

“Relax,” he replied back soothingly. He twirled his fingers around carefully and the balls loosened from their position and slid onto the floor in a loud *smack* *smack*. 

Amy sighed loudly and clapped her hands to her forehead as Bucky hastily wrapped the balls in toilet paper and shoved them in his pocket. He looked at the metal tool and gently tossed it in the trash can with a shrug of his shoulders. 

The younger Foster sister was yanking up her panties and quickly fixing her hair. “Never again!” she swore with a deadly look before swinging the bathroom door open. 

The Winter Soldier chuckled softly to himself before quickly following her out. 

888888888888888  
In present time, the occupants in the small room during the lab lockdown were nearly unresponsive. Their laughter had reduced themselves to a pile of incomprehensible responses and red faces. 

“You and Bucky hadn’t even been dating that long yet….I can’t believe he probed you with a towel rack decoration!” Jane was the first to utter with hiccups of laughter.

“I don’t even want to comment. I can never look at his hand the same,” Banner shuddered. 

“Please tell me you didn’t use the balls again??” Tony questioned when he came up for breath. 

“Fuck no!” Amy replied back shaking her head. “I wouldn’t even let the man so much as come close to me with a tube of lube for months after that!”

JARVIS came over the intercom as the group continued laughing. “Air scrub now completed. Doors are now opening.”

Darcy who hadn’t been able to breathe (let alone speak) finally wiped the tears from her eyes. “Oh my Thor. The things I learned. What happens in this room, stays in this room. No broadcasting this shit!” 

“I should note, Ms. Lewis, that emergency protocols automatically initiate a broadcast of the laboratory safe room to monitor the occupants for injuries and to keep open communication,” JARVIS corrected.

It took a moment for everyone in the room to process what the robot just said. “Uhh, what?” Tony was the first to ask. 

“I believe we weren’t truly alone in our story telling….” Bruce cleared his throat awkwardly. 

The door to the safe room creaked open. Steve Rogers stood at the door with his hands on his hips with a slight smirk on his face. “My hero!” Darcy exclaimed as she flung herself in his arms. She gave a frightened glance over her shoulder to her best friend as Sergeant Barnes stepped into the doorway with a very ‘Winter-esque’ look on his face.

“I don’t think you’re gonna get laid tonight, Mini-Foster,” Tony whispered loudly behind her. 

Amy frowned and gave a little sigh of defeat before marching out of the room to go find her son. Bucky gave a deadly glare, sufficiently communicating to everyone in the room what would happen if they said a word, before stalking after her. 

“Well, look on the bright side…maybe he’ll use that crop on her bottom now,” Darcy snickered before the room burst into laughter. 

“How much did you hear?” Jane questioned Steve as the rest of the group began walking out of the newly cleaned lab. 

Captain Rogers simply shook his head. “Way too much. Let’s just say it’s been many years since I’ve seen Bucky blush.”

“Oh, the things we can tease him about…..” Tony mused with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read!


End file.
